Let it Snow
by Bounemr
Summary: I hate the cold, I hate the snow. I love Dragonite but... the cold and snow leads up to us doing something I would've never dreamed of. May make a second chapter later. Male/Male, Human/Pokemon. Don't like, don't read.


Let it Snow

**Human OC (M) x Dragonite (M) Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"It sure doesn't look like it'll clear up anytime soon." I called back to my partner. "Damn scientists." I muttered, cursing the scientists at the weather institute. It _never_ snowed in Hoenn. I heard stories about how it's always bright and sunny, with the exception of the occasional rain shower, but at the moment, Dragonite and I are trapped inside our secret base, waiting out a fucking_ blizzard_. Damn those scientists to hell, them and their creepy cloud pokemon. I _hate_ the cold, and so does Dragonite, that's why when we found out we were going to Hoenn, we were overjoyed. Well whoop-dee-fucking-doo it's _freezing_ in here!

"Hey Kane, you should probably change, your clothes are soaked." Dragonite said, and for the umpteenth time, I mentally thanked my friend for getting me a translator. Walking over to the small dresser, I unceremoniously dumped my bag on the floor and examined my clothes. Cursing the scientists again, I stripped my light ranger uniform jacket from my body (damn thing didn't even go down far enough to provide any actual warmth), still seething from the hours of trudging through the snow that caused the wetness.

"If I ever pass by the weather institute I'm going to hurt someone." I said, removing my black and white shirt. When I reached to pull down my shorts, Dragonite looked down, as if the floor suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. "What's up buddy?" I asked, now standing only in my boxers, which hadn't been saved from the watery demise of the rest of my clothes. Damn, I hope I have spare underwear.

Rooting through the small dresser, I found some. _"Well at least _something_ is going right today."_ Placing the spare boxers on top of the dresser, I started removing my wet underwear. Of course, being me, I didn't notice that Dragonite had chosen that exact time to look back up at me, and was soon butt naked in front of him. Honestly, I couldn't care less, but Dragonite always had this thing about nakedness. 'Humans wear clothes' was all he would tell me if I asked him about it. Naturally, I wanted him to be happy so I never stripped while he was in the room, but Arceus I was in such a bad mood because those _fucking_ scientists use their _fucking_ stupid clouds to make a _fucking_ blizzard in _Hoenn_! I was too focused on insulting the weather institute that I hadn't even realized Dragonite was staring at me.

Soon enough though, we were looking each other in the eyes and I saw disapproval, kind humor, and an underlying layer of… no. That doesn't even make sense. Why would Dragonite, the pokemon I've been best friends with nearly since birth, be looking at me with _lust_? I shook my head, grabbing the spare underwear off of the dresser. _"No, I'm just imagining it. There's no way Dragonite could w-aaaahhhh!"_ Darn dragon just tackled me! "D-Dragonite," I gasped, not breathing properly from the rather heavy dragon type sitting on my chest, "Get off, let me get dressed!" Shit, the cold was… well… cold. Arceus, I need to get some warmth, and the fastest way I know, is to _not_ be naked during a blizzard.

"But," He whispered softly, nuzzling into my neck, his heated scales quickly warming me. "But I don't want you to." Why the hell wouldn't Dragonite want me to get dressed? Unless… no. No, no no no, NO, he couldn't, he wouldn't, why would he even want to? There's no way that the lust I thought I saw earlier could've been… real, could it? But it's not even legal! Wait… Shit, yeah it is, fucking Hoenn, there goes my greatest excuse.

I don't understand why my friend wanted to come here so badly. Everything that's happened here just gets worse and worse. First I get bowled over by an absol, who is scared out of its wits, and have to calm down a pack of mightyena. Next Dragonite gets sick, so I had to stay in Fortree City to take care of him. Then we enter the route and get caught in this stupid blizzard, luckily I made this secret base while we were still stuck in Fortree, and a nice old lady gave me some furniture to put in it… creepy old lady actually, but that's beside the point. Now I'm about to be raped by my own partner. I started wishing that my friend was still with me, but then realized he would probably encourage this. _"I hate my life."_ I thought, groaning.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of me, and I received a wonderful view of Dragonite's erect member. He looked at me with the highest amount of cuteness a dragonite could possibly muster. (An attack strategy it was, I have a hard time denying his 'cute' face) It was no eevee level cute but damn it all if I didn't go 'd'awww' inside. "Dragonite…" I said softly before he cut me off by kissing me on the lips. "D-Dragonite," I said again, when he finally broke away. "It's wrong."

I was _not_ a pokephiliac. I was_ not_ gay. But Dragonite sure was trying. "Please?" He drew out the word for a good five seconds.

"No, now get off of me!"

"Why?" He practically sung. "This is a _secret_ base. Besides, it's not as if you can just walk out the door. We're snowed in." He leant down to whisper sexily in my ear, "No one can find us."

"_Wait, hell no. I did _not _just describe his voice as sexy. No, no, no, no, NO. I'm actually starting to consider it! It-it's wrong! But why? Is there any legitimate reason not to? All the protection people talk about how it's hurting or using the pokemon, but if he starts it… NO! Why the hell am I even thinking about it?! Shut up you stupid brain!"_ I shook my head, trying to put an end to my internal conflict. _"It's not right. But I still feel like I'm failing at finding a legitimate reason as to _why_ it's not right. And if there isn't a reason for it to _not_ be right, then that means it must be right, which means I have absolutely no excuse to refuse him."_

"Get off me." I repeated stubbornly.

"As you wish." He smiled an evil smile that doesn't deserve the title 'smile'… creepy dragon. Nonetheless, he did get off me, that is, before moving down a bit until his head was just above my still flaccid member.

"H-hey! D-don-don-do…" I tried several times to form the word 'don't' but when he took my member in his mouth and quickly set to work on bringing it to life, all resistance I had left vanished… well… most of it anyway. "G-get off." I tried once again. Hey, what can I say, I'm stubborn. He frowned, knowing that I would do everything in my power to _not_ enjoy this.

"Just calm down will you? You know you want it." It's true; I did want it, after that first lick anyways. But there's no way I would ever admit it.

"N-nonsense." He was back to work on my member, now rock hard.

Smirking, he pulled off suddenly. "Your turn," He said, rolling onto his back.

Oh, very funny you demonic, evil little devil-spawn. Get me worked up then lay back so that anything past this is _my_ fault. Damn thing can't let me keep my pride intact, oh no, he has to give me a choice, after the choice has already been made. I'm already too far gone to be able to just stop here, I'd have to just jerk off if I wanted to end it, but that's just _disrespectful_, especially when there's a perfectly willing dragonite waiting for me. "Dick." I insulted him.

"Yes, it is." He giggled. "You put it in your mouth." Glaring at him, I reluctantly sat up, shivering again. Slowly inching my way toward him, on my knees, I cautiously (not hesitantly, mind you, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me hesitate) gripped his massive, bright red member in my hand and slowly started moving it up and down. Up, down, up, down, up, down.

"_Rhythmic."_ I thought, before leaning down and giving the fleshy rod an experimental lick. It tasted like, well, like skin. If you've ever licked your arm, it's pretty much the same thing, just a different shape. The _real_ prize was Dragonite's loud moan. _"I have almost complete control over him right now… ironic." _I thought back to just a moment ago when I was completely at his mercy. Grinning slightly, I reached up with my other hand to softly massage his balls and slowly took his head into my mouth.

"You like it now, eh?" Dragonite spoke through his moans.

"Mmmm" I hummed, sending vibrations all throughout his massive cock. "Never." I said, pulling off to reply properly. Then I grabbed his shoulder and pulled us over, so that he was on top of me again. "But, if you are going to take my oral virginity you may as well go all the way." I smirked at his shocked face, and wondered whether he was surprised that I was still a virgin, or that I was giving him permission to fuck me.

"This is… your first time?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Mhmm." I smiled, "And I bet you can't make me like it." It was a taunt. Of course it was a taunt, the virgin thing, while true, I only told him to throw him off, but now I just questioned his ability. Like me, Dragonite doesn't like to be told he's not able to do something; it just makes him strive to make absolutely sure he does it. I almost laughed out loud at his growl, but managed to keep a straight face.

"I'll make you _scream_." Dragonite growled. Wow, I'm already having a blast, it's fun to mess with Dragonite. Suddenly, he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I wiggled my feet, that dragon is easily strong enough to break my back… okay, still fully functional.

"_I sure hope he meant scream in _pleasure_. This would end rather badly for me otherwise."_ I thought, Dragonite's hot breath defrosting my face. The next thing I knew, I was upside down. _"Okay, what're you planning you crazy dragon?"_ My answer came in the form of a long tongue snaking it's way over my hole.

I shivered, Arceus it's so cold, and how come Dragonite doesn't even seem bothered by it? But still, minus the freezing my ass off, it _did_ feel pretty good. I felt kind of useless, just hanging there, so I turned my attention to the large Dragonite meat in front of me. No doubt Dragonite is lubing me up for the _real_ fun, so I may as well help him, right? After all, the lube can go on either side…

His tongue broke through the ring of muscle, and I shivered again, though this time from pleasure. Whoever thought that having something in your ass could feel good? Seriously, who thought of that? Regardless, I was slightly disappointed when he pulled out, and I was forced to let his cock out of my mouth.

Flipping me back upright, he slammed me against the wall once again. _"One thing's for sure,"_ I thought, _"If you want to spare yourself from serious back issues in the near future, _don't_ challenge a horny dragonite."_ His swollen, saliva-coated head prodded at my opening, and he looked me in the eyes. He was going to make me scream alright, I could tell, but he was still my best friend, and he wouldn't go _that_ far without permission. Hesitantly (yes, hesitantly, I couldn't care less at this point.) I gave him an uncertain nod. As he pushed forward, stretching my ass wide open, I clenched my teeth, determined to remain quiet. He licked my cheek encouragingly, I guess the 'make me scream' part will come later, but Arceus, it was just so _thick_. I felt like I was going to be torn in half!

I slid lower down the wall, being impaled further and further on the heated rod, and it felt _good_. Screw anything having to do with sex, the member inside me acted like a heater, emitting a heat that flooded through my entire body. For the first time that day, I _wasn't_ cold. Dragonite smiled, and I smiled back, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly, I felt his warm scales brush against my balls. So close… just a little more, and he was all the way inside me. He paused there, and we stayed like that for several moments. "I've wanted to do this for so long, you know that?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, "How long?"

He started moving, ever so slowly pulling out. "Since I was a Dragonair." He replied.

Woah. I hadn't expected him to have wanted me for five years. That must be why he was always so adamant about me always being fully clothed, he didn't want to lose control in a place where I could get in trouble for it. "It's been a long time." I stated.

"Yeah," Dragonite was almost all the way out, only the tip remained inside me. "It has, that's what makes this so much more special." He thrust balls deep into me in one go, then paused when I gasped out in pain. He licked my cheek again. "It'll get better, I promise."

It did. After a couple slow thrusts, I got used to it, and it didn't hurt anymore, but then… he hit _that_ spot. What's it called? A prostate? Something like that at least, I didn't _care_ I'm just glad I have one. Hearing my gasp in pleasure, Dragonite hit that same spot again… and again… and again. His thrusts picked up in speed and power when he saw that I too was enjoying it now, and his pleasure-filled growls and roars were like music to my ears. Knowing that I was getting him off was making it even _more_ pleasurable for me. I moaned loudly, making sure that he could _hear_ my pleasure.

It's coming soon, the end. It feels so damn good, but I know my inexperience is going to catch up with me soon, and as far as I know Dragonite wasn't the most 'social' with other pokemon. I prayed that it would _never_ end, but even as the inevitable approached, I knew it wouldn't be the end. Oh no, this was just the beginning of something I couldn't even put into words, although I blame that on the pleasure coursing through my veins.

Dragonite thrust in, out, in, out, in, out, just as rhythmic as my hand when I was slowly stroking the meat that is now buried so deeply inside me… except _much _faster… and harder. With every thrust he would ram into my prostate, sending pleasure like a wildfire through me that, even with this cold, actually made me feel a little _hot_. I moaned over and over again, his thrusts a metronome to keep time with, until they became more erratic.

He was getting close. I'm already close. I'm surprised I lasted this long, but I'm sure as hell not complaining. His thrusts became wild, savage even, and he pounded me into the wall. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, the friction from my dick rubbing against his ridged belly scales being more than enough to convince me that my hands weren't really _needed_.

He slammed into me, suddenly, with amazing strength, practically decimating my prostate, and I couldn't help it. I _screamed_. My dick shot hot, sticky semen all over our chests, even reaching so far as to land on my face, and my hole clenched tight around his huge, dragon-type meat, causing him to burst inside me. After several long moments, our orgasms died down, and he fell back, pulling me with him, so that he was now lying on the floor with me on top of him.

"Told you I'd make you scream." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, feeling my own cum cool on my chest.

"Fuck you." I replied.

"Maybe next time." He smiled. I smiled back. I didn't care anymore whether it was sunny or snowy, or whether this qualifies me as gay or a pokephile. It just felt good. I lay down on Dragonite's warm, cum-coated belly, and the blizzard raging outside was still trying its hardest to chill my burning blood, but you know what? _Let_ it snow.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided I need more practice writing lemons. It would be great if you guys would let me know what you thought. **


End file.
